Bring me to life
by xaioyu
Summary: To the song Bring me to life by Evanescence. Inuyasha and Kagome reflect, kinda, and express their feelings in thier own ways


I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters....or the Song Bring Me to Life...I'm sorry that I wrote this instead of the next chapter of Peril...but this was in my head and I couldn't get rid of it until I actually wrote it...alright, here it goes....my first songfic, hope you guys like it...  
  
~Bring Me to Life~  
  
Inuyasha sat up in his favorite tree above the clearing, watching Kagome frolic around in the flowers, and playing with random butterflies. Every so often she would bend down to pick a dandelion and blow the seeds into the breeze. Inuyasha began to feel all warm inside, it had grown since she first climbed out of the well, before she walked through the flowers. He didn't understand why, so he began to question it. While looking at her he just saw Kagome, the wonderful angel he believed she was, why an angel? Maybe it was the way she made his heart warm, or the way she just understood him, how she could read his emotions, by just looking into his eyes. He could feel it, ever since she had released him from the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha hopped out of the tree silently and walked over to Kagome. She solemnly looked over to him and let the butterfly fly off of her finger before she fully turned to face him, "Oh...Hi Inuyasha." She said sweetly, "good to be back, isn't it?" she asked, letting a breath out she didn't realize she was holding. Her and Inuyasha hardly ever get to see eachother alone anymore, it's a miracle how they could get Shippo away for a little bit at least.  
Inuyasha nodded to her and looked her into the eyes, "Kagome, I've been thinking..." he said cautiously, as if he was afraid to say anything.  
"About?" Kagome gave him a questioning eye.  
"Us," he paused, "Well, mainly you..."  
Kagome froze, seeing the desperate look in his eyes, she took a step closer to him and touched his cheek softly, "go on." She said, afraid of what he was actually thinking about.  
"Well," Inuyasha nervously started, "I have realized that, you are special to me...you warm my soul, my being. I didn't understand it at first, but you power me. Whenever you are not around I feel lost, like I don't belong...but, when you are near me I feel like I am right where I belong, like there is nowhere else I need to be. Sometimes, in battle, I just feel like letting go, like dying....but when I hear your voice, calling my name, I'm inspired to live..." he trailed off and looked down to the ground, blushing. ' I used to feel so empty, all that time, before I was pinned to that tree,' he shyly looked to the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome took her hand and brought it to his chin, she made him look her in her eyes. Kagome began to tear lightly, "I...never realized...that I meant that much to you." She couldn't hold herself up anymore, so she grabbed his hand and walked over to the well, and sat down. "I...understand how you feel Inuyasha." As Inuyasha sat next to her, Kagome threw her arms around him, another soundless tear fell down her cheek. "Inuyasha, I love you, before I met you, I never understood what love was...you are the one who led my way... Inuyasha, I believe that you are the true reason I'm here, the reason I belong here. Not the Shikon Jewel...yes, it was my fault that it is broken, but I need to be here, with you." She finished, hugging him tightly.  
Inuyasha hugged her back, rubbing her spine gently. He placed his head on top of hers, inhaling her gentle scent.  
  
~*~  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, I hope we will be together forever, even after the jewel is gone, I think now I know what I want my wish to be..." Inuyasha said into her hair.  
"What is that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, curious of his answer.  
"For us, to be together forever, after death, reincarnation...until the end of time." He said slowly, gauging her reaction.  
Kagome pulled away from their embrace and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her own tearing quickly, as a smile inched onto her face. Inuyasha lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing the tears away with his thumb. Kagome's eyes slowly drifted closed as she placed her hand over his, leaning lightly on his hand.  
"Kagome, I love you too..." Inuyasha said as he placed his cheek to hers, rubbing softly like a little puppy.  
  
~*~  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
~*~  
  
"I never even realized," Inuyasha started, "how much I even cared, even though you were right there infront of me, for so long."  
Kagome softly giggled and whispered softly, "remember the time here, when I said I will stay with you forever, no matter what happened? I still feel that way, that was the day I realized, that I cared about you from just about the beginning. I believe, that since the day I released you, we opened eachother's eyes, to eachother."  
"I remember being closed off to everything, not caring about anything but that damned jewel, I'm glad you shown me the light..." Inuyasha nuzzled into her even more.  
"At the beginning all I really cared about was getting home, now I don't care that much anymore." Kagome reached her arms around his neck softly.  
"Kagome, you are my heart, my love, my soul...I will protect you forever..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
"You took the words right out of my soul..." Kagome said truthfully. She pulled him into her and hugged him tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha as she heard Shippo's high squeal, "Kagome!! You're back!!" he wasn't even in sight yet. Before the little kit came into the clearing Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick kiss and smiled at him. She turned towards Shippo's voice.  
"Hi Shippo!" she said cheerfully as he jumped into her arms.  
"I missed you so much Kagome! Guess what I did when you were gone!" Shippo said excitedly.  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Kagome said teasingly, as she absently stroked his head. When she began to walk back to camp Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and as she turned, kissed her briefly, "I'm not afraid to express our feelings anymore," he said simply. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked back to the village, hands still joined, as Shippo looked up at the two of them, eyes shining brightly at, what he considered, his parents.  
  
AN: I know, the song doesn't really go with the story, I don't know, I thought the lyrics were great for it...I guess it's just me...please tell me what you thought of it....I know...it's a sweet story....but I couldn't resist.... 


End file.
